<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letter by Plant_Hoarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771316">The Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Hoarder/pseuds/Plant_Hoarder'>Plant_Hoarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Hoarder/pseuds/Plant_Hoarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the tiktok animation created by _jugz_ please go watch it and subscribe to them if you can! I really loved it and I hope I did it justice with my fic. I did make Levi a sub in this fic to stay true to the isayama version of his character... If you don't like that, i'm sorry, please read my other Levi fics where he is the dominant one. Hopefully you guys enjoy, I definitely did it just for fun and not to be the next EL James lol so be nice haha. Thank you _Jugz_ for the inspiration!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the tiktok animation created by _jugz_ please go watch it and subscribe to them if you can! I really loved it and I hope I did it justice with my fic. I did make Levi a sub in this fic to stay true to the isayama version of his character... If you don't like that, i'm sorry, please read my other Levi fics where he is the dominant one. Hopefully you guys enjoy, I definitely did it just for fun and not to be the next EL James lol so be nice haha. Thank you _Jugz_ for the inspiration!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Long story short, something is going on within the military police.” Hange stated, their voice unusually low and serious. The normally over the top, sing-song quality displayed by them was absent during this particular briefing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… we’re going to… break in to headquarters?” You asked, confusion in your tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it as an internal investigation without their knowledge,” They replied, dropping a file in front of you on the table. Levi was sitting quietly next to Hange, sipping his tea and looking up at you through his naturally displeased brow. Even though he was smaller than both you and Hange, his presence was still overwhelming in the small briefing room. Your palms felt sweaty as you balled your hands into fists under the table and looked from him back to Hange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi? You have any words for the kid before I send you on your merry way?” They asked, slumping back and stretching their arms behind their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch…” He clicked, crossing his arms. “Read the file, study the map of headquarters until your eyes bleed. Don’t try to make small talk with me while we travel.” His eyes averted yours while he spoke, focusing instead on a small leaf that had slipped past the strainer and plucking it from the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you have it, cadet! Stealthy team Levi ready for action. Bring me back something juicy.” Hange finally smiled and stood, directing you to follow the small captain outside, where a small horse drawn cart awaited you. If you understood correctly, the military branch’s commanding officer is expecting a briefing on all classified scout missions and findings in the past two months. Captain Levi and you were to present them with the approved knowledge and use the overnight stay to investigate the office of the commanding officer, Nile Dawk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both boarded the back of the cart and the coachman clicked the horse into motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mimicking Levi’s action, you pulled the hood of your scout cloak over your head, turning your head down to study the information in the file. Dawn had broken over the outer city, the moist morning air hanging low and misty still in the empty streets. After reading over the information a second and third time the sun had reached its peak in the sky. You had crossed through into the inner city now and the streets were alive with people going about their daily tasks. Levi sat with his legs and arms crossed, eyes hidden beneath his hood, lips turned down as usual. You closed your eyes and stretched your aching neck, closing the file for good and placing it securely under your cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the way was just as silent as before between you and the captain. He didn’t say a word until the gates of the Military regiment facility came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the file.” He commanded, holding out his hand at you. You obeyed, placing it into his hand. He folded it in half and tucked it into the back of his belted pants. You were happy to relinquish the burden of the file. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak to anyone but me when we arrive. The less they know about you the better. I’ll knock twice at your door at 1am sharp. Are you prepared?” He asked, raising his head to look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” You replied, feeling a sudden rush of nerves in your gut. You tried to reason with them, after all, if the mission failed the worst thing that would happen is just being executed, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Dawk was displeased with the information sharing between the two branches, and had dismissed the captain and you rather quickly after hearing it. You were both led to your quarters, two small rooms separated by an even smaller washroom in a long hall of dorms occupied by other officials. Dawk’s office was on the opposite wing, past more dorms, the mess hall, and briefing room. Levi glanced at you as you both opened your doors and entered your rooms. Despite his face only ever alternating between overcast and bored, he still managed to convey a sense of comforting assuredness before you shut the door behind you. You took a deep breath and removed your cloak, draping it over the back of the chair sitting by the small bed. With little else to do other than stare out the small window of your room, you waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candle on your nightstand was almost half melted when you heard the faintest knocks at your door. You quickly blew out the flame and as gently as possible, twisted the metal knob of your door and pulled it open. Levi, without his cloak or regiment jacket, stood in front of you. He placed a finger to his lips and took a step back, allowing you to emerge and carefully shut the door behind you. The moon was half full that night, stretching her beams through the few windows along the hall, illuminating your path as you crept along. You trailed closely behind your captain, backing against the corners of walls to survey the next stretch of space. He would hold up a dark hand and stop in his tracks as if he sensed something you didn’t, a sound or a flicker of light maybe. He was as silent as the grave, ghostly in his furtive movements around doors with candlelight peeking under them. You did your best to mimic him, but the fabric of your clothing or the heartbeat in your throat seemed to scream in the dumbness of the halls. A clock ticked away in the main hall while you darted through. Finally after arriving at the west wing, Levi passed a corridor with a large window at its end. As you started forward, he spun around and hissed, holding his palm out to you and peering around the other wall to the window. A guard outside walked by lazily, yawning with one hand and clutching a lit oil lamp in the other. When he passed, you crossed the opening quickly and followed Levi into Dawk’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His windows were large, but thick curtains covered half of them, limiting the amount of light coming through. Still, it was just enough to make out the furniture and if held properly in the beams, to make out writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start with these files here. You check out his desk. Feel around for anything suspicious, like keys taped under the drawers or hidden compartments.” Levi whispered, walking to the cabinets behind the large mahogany workspace in the center of the room. You placed yourself behind the desk as well, although your backs were to each other, and began to pull open and sift through the drawers. Squinting hard to make out the documents, you read; skimming holiday requests, insubordination documents, and various invoices for supplies. Levi was also flitting through papers and drawers, quietly breathing the words he read to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few drawers you slowed your pace a bit, coming across a series of handwritten letters to the commander in the slim drawer above the alcove where the desk chair would be. It had already been pulled out when you entered and there was no need to move it any further away for access to the drawers. The first two letters were of no use to you, both communications from the northern wall regiment about regiment standards. The third letter you happened upon, however, was scribbled messily and began with a detailed report of torture techniques for specialized forces detainees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Levi” You whispered, bringing the paper closer to your face. The writing was quite small and became messier with each sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He returned, still flitting through papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I found something…” You furrowed your brow and read a list of names that weren’t familiar to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He said, halting his movements. You were concentrating fully on making out the scribbles beneath the list, tilting it towards the beam of moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like some sort of note… or letter… signed by… wow this handwriting is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny… </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok… I think it says-” His cold hand was around your mouth before you could finish. He pushed his knee into the back of yours so you buckled downwards and fell back onto him. In a miracle of movements, he had pulled you both under the alcove of the large desk with his hand still securely around your mouth. Your heart raced and your stomach plummeted as the office door creaked open. You pulled your legs as tight to your chest as you could and gripped something warm and firm in fear. You breathed as slowly as you could, feeling the rise and fall of Levi’s own breaths on your back. He was mounted behind you, with his knees pulled up towards himself, hugging your arms in the small space. His warm solid chest pressed into you and his head turned into the side of your face, his ear positioned to hear as much of the movement as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carpeted footsteps tread over to the small bar cart on the far side of the room. Glassware clinked and liquid was poured, which meant more than likely it was Dawk himself coming for a late night drink in his office. He moved towards the desk. Your brow was slick with beads of sweat and your skin burned, pulse thump thump thumping in your neck and behind your eyes. Levi’s body was completely rigid, a stone statue wrapped around you, still and silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawk came around his chair and grabbed the back of it, pushing it right in front of you. Your trembling hand once again tightened on what you now realized as Levi’s upper thigh. Instead of turning it into the alcove, which would have been impossible, he continued to push it towards the window, pulling one of the curtains open fully and plopping down in front of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How long was he planning on staring out the window? You closed your eyes and tried to remain calm. Something about the way your captain was positioned around you only added to nerves in your stomach. The feeling of his warm body pinned against you, hand over your mouth, and the threat of treason looming one small sound away made you want to melt into the carpet. A stain on the carpet can’t be hung in the town square or pressed against their captain, sweating. The lower portion of your back was rubbing against the warmest part of him between his legs. Your sweatshirt had lifted up and the exposed skin was right up against the hem of his pants. It was so so warm… warm enough to make you squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t, and you had to stay right there until you were found or had a chance to escape. Seconds felt like minutes in your position. A knock at the door caused you to flinch and Levi’s grip over your mouth tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander?” A voice called through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He replied, sounding as if the drink he poured himself earlier might not have been his first tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holt and Bernhaus just returned from that underground wall cult meeting… you want to speak with them now or tomorrow morning?” The voice asked in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they bring me anyone of interest?” Dawk replied, standing and downing the rest of his drink with two loud gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir, but we did learn about some interesting connections to the royal family. Whether or not they’re credible is the question we need to ask.” Dawk had set his glass back down on the cart with a clink and walked out with the other soldier, shutting the door behind him and locking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as their footsteps and hushed conversation became inaudible, you didn’t want to move. The thrill of almost being caught was kicking in now, and something inside of you was burning. Levi removed his hand from your mouth, the cool air flowing freely over your sweat licked upper lip and chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>… you thought… </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t make me move…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The hand gripping his thigh slid down closer to his groin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what the hell, cadet” He whispered in your ear, breath on your neck. You couldn’t help yourself. You turned your palm behind you and placed it over the tight warm bulge of his pants and rubbed him, up and down. You closed your eyes and prepared for him to smack you over the head or push you away but he was frozen, even more tense than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thats-.. What are you-” He couldn’t form the words it seemed. His hand came up to your arm and gripped it. You couldn’t help yourself in this moment, and he didn’t appear to be in his normal state of mind either. You flipped around and pulled him out from the desk by his cravat, immediately pushing him onto his back as soon as you felt him resist your grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… a-are you trying to get us killed, ________” He hissed up at you. You straddled him and bent forward, his face inches from yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I can’t help it… you felt so good against me under the desk, Captain.” You cooed, rubbing him once again with your palm. He looked up at you, confused and … what was it? It wasn’t anger… Maybe he was blushing but you were blocking the moonlight from his face so you couldn’t say. He was hard now, under his pants, bulging onto the zippered fabric with each motion of your hand against him. You fingered along the seam and found the top, quickly pulling the slider down and slipping under it, the thin fabric of his underwear the only thing between your hand and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is … insubordination…” Levi breathed, dick twitching as you wrapped your fingers around his shaft. You sat back and chuckled softly, undoing both of your belts at once. He laid there under you with one hand on his cravat and the other lifted up on the top of his head, fingers gripping his thick dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… I think it’s treason,” You whispered, hooking your fingers onto his pants and underwear and pulling them down to his thighs, exposing his erection to the cool air of the office. It clung tightly to the bottom of his stomach and bobbed when you ran a finger along the back of him. He sucked in air at the feeling. He was a bit over average size and girth, but what really struck you was how smooth he looked. A few prominent veins aside, his skin looked to be porcelain textured, with a slightly darker and throbbing tip. A dewy bead of precum emerged with a squeeze of his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Your head buzzing with adrenaline, you pulled your own clothing down and under each knee, slipping out of your boots as well. If anyone walked in now, it was over for the both of you. Levi propped himself up on his elbows while you removed your pants and looked down at your naked groin, now centering over his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck… Y-you’re insane, ______.” He muttered, brow furrowed. You centered him under your wet lips and gently pressed downwards, feeling his hot rigid tip slip into you and then the rest of him, causing you to breath out heavily. His lips pursed together and his eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily out his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” He gasped lightly as you moved further down onto him and back up again. He felt like everything perverse and wonderful in the world, so wrong and so hot and hard. You leaned forward and placed your hands beside his head and looked down at him while you moved him in and out of you, lingering at the base to rub your clit on the soft hairs there. His head turned to the side and his lips parted, small labored breaths pushing past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough on top of him. You needed a different angle to cum. You pulled upwards and let him slip out of you, causing a look of panic from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me on the desk.” You instructed, standing with a fistful of his cravat and tugging him to his feet. How you went from being terrified of him to telling him what to do was a mystery, but it felt fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually obeying</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. You sat back on the thankfully  uncluttered desk and tugged at his button down, although he was taking the initiative all on his own now. He pressed forward with a hand on himself, pushing onto your clit at first, but quickly moving downwards and slipping easily back into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bent your knees and pulled them up and out, giving him as much room as he needed to push deeper into you. His soft hands came up and wrapped around the top of your legs, his fingers slipping into the fold of your calf and thigh behind your knees. He pushed into you and pulled out again, not quite deep enough to rub you where it counted. You gripped the edge of the desk with both hands and pulled your body forward with his next thrust and finally felt him hit your core, the warm hairs at his base tickling your clit just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Keep going that deep.” You breathed, fingers still firmly clamped on the desk. He obliged, one again pulling out and pushing in to his hilt, rubbing divinely into you. His next thrusts came faster and even harder, the metal clasp on his belt jingling slightly with each slap of your skin on his. He moved his hands from your thighs to either side of you on the desk, palms pressed to the wood firmly, forearms squeezing your waist. His hair fell in front of his face now, swaying with the drives of his pelvis, lips once again pursed to keep himself quiet. His speed had increased to a pace that was starting to feel like it could make you cum. His breathing suddenly changed and became unstable, his mouth fell open and he looked down at your face. His eyebrows furrowed even more and he slowed his pace but it was too late, he started to cum in you, shaft jerking inside and releasing everything into you. His usually expressionless face was lost in a sort of painful ecstasy. A bead of sweat trickled from his temple down his jaw to his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, you weren’t finished. You slid your hand through his dark coarse hair and gripped it firmly, sitting up and pushing him back and down onto his knees. You yanked his head back to look up at you and placed one foot back up on the desk edge, exposing your dripping parts to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch me and repeat with your tongue.” You whispered commandingly, using your other hand to place two fingers on your clit and rub side to side, little wet sounds accompanying. His eyes were glued to your teachings. You removed your hand and tugged his head forward, his warm wet mouth meeting your cunt. His tongue behaved well, moving in the same side to side motions as your fingers had been, eliciting a quiet moan from you. You held yourself up on the desk with your free hand while the other remained tightly wound in his hair, forcing his mouth as close to you as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder.” You begged, leg twitching when he complied, moving faster as well. Your breathing was irregular now, half held breaths forced from your noise to stifle the moans you wanted to release. Your legs started to shake from his work. He wrapped an arm around your upper thigh and dug his nails in, his other hand coming up to your opening, two nimble fingers sliding in easily, knuckles pushing against your outer lips. It accelerated you straight into your orgasm, his tongue now fire on you, walls clamping desperately onto his fingers, squeezing them over and over while his tongue continued swishing side to side. You pulled his head back as you crossed over to the other side of your peak, twitching from sensitivity. He looked up at you, face red and chin dripping with your mixed fluids, breathing heavily. You grabbed the kerchief from your breast pocket and cleaned the mess, releasing your grip from his hair and pushing yourself off the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned away from him towards the window and grabbed your pants, pulling them back on and sitting in the chair Dawk had been in not long ago. You looked over at Levi, who was zipping up his trousers and tucking his button down frantically back into place, facing away from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This never happened.” He murmured, running his fingers through his hair and picking up the letter that was still under the desk, avoiding your eyes. He read it over in the new light of the room and put it back into the top drawer. “That’s the information we were looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up and finished clasping your belt, wiping a bead of sweat that had fallen from your hairline. “I won’t be forgetting this any time soon.” You whispered, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his face to look at you. He pulled away and looked down with a “Tch”, blushing. “If you so much as look at me wrong around anyone else I’ll… I’ll-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll what?” You asked, drunk on the power of the moment. A white hot slap came up on your cheek, searing immediately after. You bent over and held your face tenderly, laughing quietly at the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry… I… it’s just what…tch you’re such a little shit…” He balled the hand that crossed you into a fist and walked to the door, ear pressed to the space between it and the frame. “Let’s go. We need to leave before he comes back for another drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was your turn to obey. You followed him once again, silently, more calmly than before. You arrived at your rooms without issue, thankfully, the moon still high in the sky. You placed your hand on the knob of your door and turned to your captain before pushing through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow,” You smirked. Without glancing at you he entered his room and shut it quickly behind him. You started to open your door when you heard the unmistakable sound of his body sliding down the other side of the door and slumping onto the floor. You shut the door behind you and fell forward into the bed, adrenaline quickly fading and exhaustion taking hold. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>